


【羿往情深】城市恋人

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 幸运52, 羿往情深 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 8





	【羿往情深】城市恋人

0.  
我居北海君南海，寄雁传书谢不能。桃李春风一杯酒，江湖夜雨十年灯。

1.  
李振宁初读这句诗是他上初中的时候，小镇还只是小镇，没有被移山填海的重型机械改造，没有CBD镭射灯似的玻璃幕墙，没有鬓角生香的西装白领蹬着黑色高跟鞋走来走去。那时候的小镇有个很好听的名字，叫做嘉陵。嘉陵是标准的内陆城市，坐落在中国南方地图不起眼的角落里，还没有赶上改革开放的春风，像个灰扑扑的小孩子，却又有双漂亮狡黠的灵动眼睛。嘉陵的眼睛是两条河，挨着镇政府，蜿蜒着流过这座小镇。它们是长江的支流，便也继承了与生俱来的豪迈，路过时慷慨地分一捧水给嘉陵。嘉陵靠着这捧活水养出及岸高的稻花，白露时节的肥鲤鱼转来转去撮着吃，上了蒸屉一揭盖子，满笼都是清香。  
李振宁最喜欢吃稻花鱼，明明是只小猪，却和猫一样的习性。家里他是老幺，哥哥姐姐都宠他，最肥美的软烂鱼肚挑来挑去，最后总是送进他的碗里。在调好的蘸汁里滚一滚，趁着热气落肚，鲜得舌头也要吞掉，让人心安理得屯上几斤脂肪。吃完帮着家里晒晒药材，就背着书包去上学。

黄嘉新搬到嘉陵镇是在零七年的夏天。卡车运来大大小小的纸箱子，穿制服戴白手套的搬家工将这些码进两层小洋房。这样的排场引起了小小的围观，而那个孩子“砰”地一声把所有目光关到门外，隔绝了所有的窥探与好奇。  
那时的民风尚算淳朴，没人用恶意去揣测这失去监护人的孩子背后的秘密。李家靠得近，算半个邻居，李妈妈就让小儿子给小孩端鱼吃。门敲一次不开，敲两次不开，敲三次时小猪崽子自己蹲在人家门口把鱼吃得干干净净，好回去交差。小孩搬着板凳隔着猫眼看，肚皮不争气地咕噜一声，默默垂下长长的眼睫毛，咽了口口水。  
好饿。

他等着李振宁走了后才敢开门，像往常那样揣上小钱包出去吃饭。但转来转去都没有看到那些熟悉的标志，没有M记，没有必胜客，连大型商场都没有。路过的三两小饭馆都是普通的推拉玻璃门，头顶印上“欢迎光临”几个红字，成年人捏着装白酒的小杯子在里头喝得脸红脖子粗。他踟蹰着没有进去，转头月亮已经钩在天上。  
他最后停在吊着小灯泡的小吃车前。暖黄的灯光下嘉陵特有的藕粉晶莹透亮，咕噜噜在小锅里冒着香甜气息。去皮洗净的粉藕切成块状打成泥，慢火熬成淡粉色的胶状，放在铁皮桶里搅一搅，舀出来不吝惜地淋上蜂蜜和干桂花。他捏着张百元钞踮着脚递上去，细声细气：“要一碗。”  
“没零钱？”简单一句话他就窘红了脸，低头盯着自己的脚尖，“那算了。”  
大不了饿一晚上明天再吃，至于明天去哪吃，他也不知道。

两三个亮晶晶的硬币突然拍到了玻璃橱上，声音稚嫩：“我帮他给。”  
黄嘉新怔怔地仰起头，刚刚吃掉他的鱼的大孩子冲着他笑，猫一样的眼睛又大又圆，嘴唇红润润的，好甜好可爱的小短脸。不是走了吗？他还没来得及问，手里就被塞了两个暖乎乎的咸鸭蛋，哥哥笑起来很好看：“喏，还是我妈让我给你带的，刚过来就看见你出门，你没吃饭吗？”  
这世上怎么有这么自来熟的人。对黄嘉新而言，每个接近他的同龄人不外乎都做几件事：嘲笑，辱骂，拦路要钱，阴阳怪气，表面奉承背后议论。他没回答他的问题，抿着嘴把百元钞塞进李振宁手心，努力把背挺直：“我有钱，自己买。”

比他大些的男孩愣住了，黄嘉新红着脖子进了旁边的小超市，再出来时塑料袋里鼓鼓囊囊全是方便面。他也没要那碗热腾腾的藕粉，埋着头脚步匆匆往前走，只有两个鸭蛋还揣在怀里。那个哥哥不像坏人，他对自己说。结果还没走出两步连人带着后脖子就被拉住了，他条件反射地蹲下护住头，手里的袋子被硬抢了过去。还是来了吗？小孩红着眼睛，恶狠狠地盯着李振宁。  
对方只是底气不足地看了下里面的方便食品，眉头却慢慢蹙起来：“你拿这个当饭吃？”  
他不知哪来的勇气，抬手就把袋子扔进了旁边的垃圾车。黄嘉新几乎跳起来，他伸手把小孩从地上拉了起来：“跟我走，你不是给了我钱吗，我请你吃饭。” 换来死死咬在手腕上的一口，尖利的犬齿刺破皮肤尝到铁锈味，小孩像只受伤的小狗般盯着他：“多管闲事。”他反复吸气，鼻腔绞得又酸又疼，眼泪汪汪：“你是我谁啊，我们认识吗，你凭什么管我？”  
从来都没有人管我，你是哪里冒出来的要管我。  
硬要充哥哥模样招来的就是这种后果，他疼得倒抽一口气，委屈得要命，牛似的倔劲儿也冒上来了：“我就想管，我看见了我就要管，你今天遇上我了行不行？”他比黄嘉新大两岁，十二三岁正是抽条疯长的时候，整整高出他一头。他拉着小孩儿就走，走的时候还没忘拎了碗新的藕粉。

软糯鲜肥的荷叶粉蒸肉，半碗炸得金黄的油豆皮，还有热气腾腾的莴笋叶熬的两碗粥。都是从家里端过来的，空空荡荡的小洋楼因为家常菜的香气有了格外的暖意。李振宁本来看着他吃，自己也忍不住笑眯眯：“怎么样？我妈的手艺不错吧？”   
嘉陵是中药集散地，尤其注重养生。他托着腮：“下次你来我家喝汤，冬至的时候拿羊肉炖白萝卜喝，不比你吃方便面好多...诶，你怎么了？”小孩儿的脸被青花瓷碗盖得严严实实，只能听见一抽一抽的声音，咸咸的眼泪混在白米粒里，再被他自己咽下去。太丢脸了，黄嘉新把脸埋在碗里不抬头，脸颊哭得像只小花猫。  
半晌，一只手笨手笨脚地伸过来拍了拍他的背：“别呛着了。”  
大孩子不懂怎么安慰人，只能哄他：“我以后和你玩，不让别人欺负你，行不行？”  
“为什么？”小孩儿抽抽噎噎，哭唧唧。  
这是哪来的小哭包，肯定以前给欺负惨了才这么怕人。单纯哥哥心里软得不像话，好声好气安慰他：“我心肠好，见义勇为行不行？”  
黄嘉新慢慢不哭了，半晌他低头摸出自己的小钱包，连着自己的小肉手往人手里一放。  
“那，给你奖金。”  
连人带钱，都是你的，说好了。

李振宁随手把小皮夹子给他放回去，攥着小肉手笑弯一双眼睛。  
从那天开始，李振宁多了个追着他叫哥哥的小尾巴。

那年夏天的暑气非常热烈，见天都是耸着金边的火烧云，两个孩子吃完饭就出来疯跑。你吃一支绿豆沙，我吃一支芒果冰，玩够了就去赊半边西瓜吃，顺便蹭杂货店老板娘的空调吹凉风。后来很多年黄嘉新还记得他们奔跑过的地面，凹凸不平的路上方格地砖是陈旧的，正如被封印在旧时光里的小镇。沿路的中药铺都沉寐在盛夏的困倦里，只有老字号的木板门里传来捣丁香的声音。这里盛产药材，李振宁的祖父就开着小小的中药铺，孩子们常帮忙分晒草药，然后换一碗乌梅和山楂熬的酸梅汤喝。时光晃晃悠悠地过，打个盹的时间，再偷眼孩子已经长成十三四岁的小少年。  
只有嘉陵，只有嘉陵还没有变。

2.  
黄嘉新气喘吁吁上门时，李振宁正窝在小院睡午觉。他轻手轻脚推开虚掩的院门，疯窜的葡萄藤下李振宁睡在躺椅上像只迷迷糊糊的小动物，旁边的大猫也懒洋洋地同步瞌睡。都是大眼睛短宽脸，瞧着莫名相似。黄嘉新搬个小马扎坐在旁边等他睡醒，等着等着自己也揉着眼睛发困。醒的时候他已经枕到了李振宁腿上，隔着薄薄布料的柔软触感肉乎乎的。他脸一红，爱娇地往人怀里蹭了蹭：“哥哥。”

李振宁无奈地笑了：“还不快起来，我腿都麻了。”  
他轻轻抓了抓他短短的发茬，掌心里还带着金银花和野菊花的味道，长年累月在这待着，衣袖里都是幽幽的清凉药香。这两年黄嘉新拔节地长，个头已经和他齐平，那张招蜂引蝶的脸也招许多麻烦。然而男孩对谁都冷淡，唯独给了他所有炽烈而真挚的感情。  
像只翻过肚皮让你摸的小刺猬。

黄嘉新仰着头看他乌黑温润的眼睛，睫毛扫下淡淡的阴影。只盯着那张唇看会觉得口干舌燥，薄薄的两层殷红，像扫了微翘的胭脂。上唇弧度优美流畅，红唇白齿咬着东西时格外让人受不了。他不是不明白这悸动是什么，然而他并不为之感到羞愧和窘迫。李振宁是对他最好的人，是他的哥哥，玩伴，朋友和家人，如果要加上恋人这一项，那又怎么样呢？  
心中突然有什么东西狠狠一动。回过神时他已经轻轻戳了几下那个软软的小梨涡。李振宁向来是纵容他的，也没躲，他趴在他膝盖上笑了：“我给你带了小虾子来，你拿黄酒浸一浸吃。”

他补充道：“是我用暑假兼职的钱买的，不是他们给的钱。”  
这个“他们” 是谁李振宁从来不问，多半是将黄嘉新送来这却从未在他人生中的重要节点出现的人。他叹了口气，心脏温热又酸涨：“那我去泡上，咱们一起吃。”  
若说他对黄嘉新好是十分，男孩就拼命要回报他十二分。李振宁不是不沉溺在这温情里，却又惴惴不安地害怕。他直觉黄嘉新并不属于嘉陵，他是鲜活的充满生命力的外来冲击，要么被小镇改变，要么就摧毁一切。李振宁是包裹这根暗刺的蜜，他茫然地被这危险捕获，只是暂时给这男孩下了封印。

醉虾倒在白瓷盘里，醇厚发亮的黄酒里晶莹剔透一盘。鲜虾的微腥气被很好调和，一咬就是弹牙的饱满虾肉。然而刚吃了几个李振宁就脸颊滚烫，一边嘟囔着怎么这么热一边吃，等到黄嘉新反应过来时人已经醉得不成样了，全身都泛起红来，几乎让人以为他是过敏。黄嘉新扶着他确认了身上没长小红疹子才放下心，然而这人迷迷糊糊地埋在他颈窝里，唇还来回蹭着招惹。他就有点没忍住地轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇，那张唇很软，很热，呼出来的气息都是甜甜的酒香。黄嘉新亲完才想起来这大概算是初吻，耳尖一下红起来，耐不住地还想吻他。

但李振宁没反应，他不敢再做什么，下一秒怀里的人却睁开了眼睛。似乎在模仿那个蜻蜓点水般的吻，他也仰头吻了他。也是轻轻一啄，然而退开时舌头却被青涩地缠住了，黄嘉新热情地捧着他的脸辗转亲吻，甚至不时亲亲他的酒窝、鼻梁和眼睛。他喜欢他喜欢到恨不得把他吞下去，得到回应后更加兴奋得不行。然而他恋恋不舍结束时没发现李振宁动了动，恢复半清明的眼睛里惶恐莫名。  
心脏像尾活鱼般砰砰乱摆，他咬着自己的嘴唇，指甲陷进掌心。李振宁惶恐的是他竟然没有感到厌恶或愤怒，心里像是慌张地碰翻砂糖罐，渍得心脏蜷缩起来。这是不应该的，他告诫自己，他被扶到凉椅上躺下，也顺势装睡了一会儿。天知道他给自己做了多少心理建设才睁开眼，黄嘉新眼睛亮亮地看着他，伏上去摸了摸他的脸：“已经不烫了。”  
他没说多余的话，李振宁松了口气，感情绞得他心乱如麻。两人说了一会儿闲话，没留神忘了时间，还是被同学叫去上的学。来叫人的是李振宁班上的女孩，她推开院门进来时的神色颇有点怪异，整下午都心神不宁的模样。李振宁自顾不暇，哪有时间留意她。转头却在僻静处被这女孩截住了，漂亮少女期期艾艾地问：“我的信...你看了吗？”

李振宁愣了愣，反问：“什么信？”  
他在女孩迅速红起来的眼圈里明白过来，尴尬地说：“我抽屉里的东西太多了...我回去找找。”他从小到大抽屉里常被塞情书，粉红色、粉黄色、粉蓝色，扎着蕾丝带子往里头飞。李振宁不堪其扰，后来黄嘉新主动说交给他，连着他收的一起处理掉。想到这个名字心里又泛上令人难耐的甜蜜折磨，他还想解释，少女气得跺脚：“我看到了，肯定是被你那个弟弟拿走了。你...你们......”  
她小小年纪说不出什么恶毒的话，但满心失望后总要搜肠刮肚想办法刺伤对面的人，才能挽回自己的自尊心。于是她说：  
“情书都拿给别人看，你们是不是同性恋啊，好恶心。”

那三个字木锥般狠狠钉入脑海，在那个年代的嘉陵，这几乎是不可赦免的罪，连提起这罪名都要小声，似乎怕这简简单单的三个字玷辱自己的舌头。宛如晴天霹雳劈醒所有美梦，李振宁脸色发白，语声都硬了几分：“别乱说话。”女孩不依不饶：“我今下午都撞到了，他都快睡你身上了，哪有正常人这样的？”她没有底气再说什么，因为对面男孩冷下脸的样子看起来非常吓人，她咬了咬嘴唇走了，徒留在他心里掀起的惊涛骇浪。  
那天傍晚李振宁头一次没有在学校门口等黄嘉新，女孩的话像摆锤般不断敲打着他的脚后跟，迫着他大步回家。他忽略了母亲问他的话，直接开始拿小秤帮忙抓药，那些泛苦的蜷曲的植物在他掌心扭动，像是心索苦痛的挣扎。

事情的巨变来源于三天后。嘉陵进驻了第一个建筑商，要在这里开发商业广场。嘉陵的人们在原有的生活方式和经济发展之间选择了后者，于是随着合同雪花片般的签署，那些庞大的起重车和挖掘机也进驻了小镇。黄嘉新来找他时眼睛泛红：“哥哥，他们要把河旁边的竹林挖掉了。”  
他恳求地看着他：“我们一起去看它最后一眼，好不好？”  
李振宁嘴唇颤了颤，他没忍心拒绝，甚至帮他擦了眼泪。  
“好，你别哭了。”

绚烂的橙红色落日里他们像以前那样奔跑在这个小镇，用眼睛尽情地看着、听着，似乎想要记住嘉陵最原始的样子。再次躺倒在四处无人的工地上时两人都松快了许多，黄嘉新轻轻勾着他的小指：“哥哥。”李振宁枕在他肩上，闭着眼睛轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
他其实真的很舍不得他。  
然而盛夏的混沌总是让人头脑发昏，睁开眼睛时说不上是谁先盯着对方不放的，再回神嘴唇已经黏在了一起。清醒状态下接吻让人颤抖，李振宁被吻得嘴唇红肿，几乎抑制不住地抓着他衣服仰头喘息，反应过来自己在做什么时他舌尖开始往后缩，被逼到退无可退。他要被黄嘉新施加在他身上的爱意逼到哽咽，他知道那感情的重量，却迟疑着不敢面对。

太过顺利的进展也烧昏了男孩的头脑，大抵每个少年都纯洁而炽热，迫不及待想要向心上人表达自己的爱意。如血的残阳里黄嘉新俯下身来，他红着脸，像小狗一样嗅他的指尖，痴痴的说。  
哥哥，你身上好香啊。

说不清楚是什么时候毛茸茸的脑袋钻进他T恤里的，男孩罩着布料像狗狗般乱嗅。铺天盖地的肉红里蜜色流淌得惊心动魄，哥哥的肚脐是圆的，乳头是粉的，鼻尖碰到时就战栗着缩紧。他脸颊贴着的肉好暖好热，视野里高饱和度的颜色暧昧的明亮，像是浸入太阳。哥哥一直在发抖，他隔着衣服抱着男孩的后颈，泪眼迷蒙地看着那颗拱起的头。直到奶头被咬在嘴里舔时他才发出小小的惊呼，然而已经逃不掉了，男孩紧紧地箍着他的腰。那里被奇异的吸痛感包围着，结束时胸肉已经被舔得高高肿起，湿红发亮，沉甸甸硬得像两颗小石子。  
黄嘉新刚探出头就被含着泪狠狠甩了个耳光，李振宁爬起来就跑，意识回笼后他羞耻得不住哆嗦。布料摩擦着发疼的胸口，他跌跌撞撞地一路走一路哭，回家时直接扑到床上哭得一抽一抽。嫩嫩的小肉球完全被吮破了皮，火辣辣的痛，他抽噎着给自己上了点药，又做了些处理，这才慢慢地睡着了。

半夜却被翻窗的声音惊醒，一睁眼月色里罪魁祸首捏着管膏药坐在床头，期期艾艾地看着他。李振宁眼圈又红了，恨恨地问：“你来做什么？”男孩做错事似的垂着眼：“哥哥，我给你拿药。”脸颊烧得滚烫，李振宁咬着牙：“你走开。” 然而那只不听话的手捧着他的脸，轻轻触了触他的眼皮：“都哭肿了。”黄嘉新抿着唇坚持：“你给我看看。”  
手抚上来时他难堪又害羞地往后一缩，还是放任男孩卷起了他的上衣。黄嘉新拆开那些裹得严严实实的绷带，闷闷地说：“这样会发炎的。”他小心地侍弄着，最后一圈纱布离肉时李振宁还是疼得抽气，瑟缩在空气里的上过药的乳头愈发红肿了，像小樱桃似的湿淋淋的。黄嘉新不敢说话，挤了油膏在手里，手掌按上去轻轻给他揉。他带的鱼肝油很有效果，慢慢揉着揉着那股子疼痛就消退了不少，麻酥酥地痒起来。  
“可以了。”李振宁红着脸推开他的手，三下两下把衣服扯下来。小腹热热的，他翻身背对着他，努力稳住声音：“你走吧，我要睡觉了。” 男孩却环了上来，头埋在他温热的颈窝里：“哥哥对不起，你是不是生气了，我只是没忍住......” 他吸了口气，终于小声地表白：“因为我好喜欢你。” 

还是来了。  
喉头哽咽，那两个字眼砸得李振宁鼓膜发颤，他头脑嗡嗡地转过来，齿间像咬着薄薄的生铁：“但我不是同性恋。”他惧怕这三个字宛如惧怕一场未命名的传染病，只知道它威力巨大，一旦发作便将摧枯拉朽地破坏他的人生。他茫然无知地捅穿了男孩的心窝，温柔的话衔在嘴里却像刀片：“你太小了，你什么都不懂。”  
黄嘉新的眼睛里迅速浮上薄薄的泪光，他慌张地望着他：“我懂的，哥哥，我都懂的。我真的喜欢你，你是不是因为白天的事情生气了，你生气你打我好不好，不要说这种话......”他苦苦哀求着，实在像极了无措的小孩子。  
李振宁嗓子生疼，发出来的声音却听不出情绪：“我们不要再见面了。”  
他慢慢地掰开男孩圈在自己脖子上的手，黄嘉新没用力，他不敢反抗，只是哭。那么漂亮倔犟的孩子，掰开他的手就像在一寸寸捏断他的骨头。他就在这时学会了什么叫肝肠寸断，什么叫万箭穿心，但他无能为力，他没有办法不去爱李振宁。  
他最后只是绝望地看着他，嘴唇发颤：“明明你也喜欢我，为什么不承认？”  
“你根本没生气。我亲你的时候，你有反应，你想要我。”

李振宁红着眼眶：“我没有。”  
嘴唇被狠狠咬了一口，黄嘉新喘着气：“胆小鬼。”  
他拼命忍着哭腔：“哥哥是我见过的最胆小的胆小鬼。”

他翻窗出去了，带来的鱼肝油还扔在床头。滚烫的温度还留在唇上，李振宁没有哭，他对自己说，看，你的确不是同性恋。因为不管是同性还是异性，不会有人舍得这么去对待自己的爱人。  
只是心脏为什么抽搐得这么厉害，像被生生地剜去一块肉，残缺的器官不能撑起供血的重任，只能不断叫嚣，好疼啊，真的好疼啊。

窗外的月亮像只冷漠的眼睛，静静地注视着所有的坍塌和巨变。  
大型推土机轰隆隆运作起来，重达数百斤的机械如同判决的铁锤般落下，第一次，横冲直撞地夯碎了嘉陵的土地。

3.  
黄嘉新第二天就搬走了。他走得狼狈而决绝，没有和任何人告别。  
听到这个消息时李振宁正在晒紫玉簪叶，经春的柳条编成的簸箕里漏下碎裂日光，他抿着唇拨匀那些嫩绿的叶子，什么话都没说。只有胸口的疼痛提醒着他发生过怎样荒谬的情事，男孩的气息嗅在他腰间时他是如何战栗，带着隐秘而见不得光的渴望。

时间流水般的过去，像是蜘蛛周而复始织就甜蜜而麻痹的罗网，不经意间就沉溺光阴假象。先是嘉陵夹岸的竹林被砍掉，圈出来的荒地上建起鳞次栉比的住宅区，还有小型商业广场。然后是学校旁不再卖藕粉，流动餐车渐渐多起来，卖学生爱吃的油炸食品，M记、必胜客、开封菜...还有各式各样的奶茶店成为孩子和年轻人爱光顾的地方。而随着老街的中药铺纷纷转向集散市场，窥伺已久的开发商一哄而至，用大型品牌连锁店和各种体验店代替旧主人。流光溢彩的霓虹灯里，嘉陵隐约有了小城市的模样。  
而对于李振宁来讲，嘉陵的变化像温水煮青蛙。他在这慢慢沸腾的水里沉浮，回过神时什么都变了形状。短短三年，他便已认不出旧日的小镇。然而每个人站在2012年的中间回头看2009，大概都会觉得那是上辈子的时光。李振宁升了本地高中，他唯一保留的是吃藕粉的习惯，夏天时会专门绕一段路去那家硕果仅存的门店买。五块钱一碗，到教室正好吃完。李振宁每天吃一碗，吃完就循规蹈矩坐到第三排第二个座位上，开始上课。枯燥的上课铃周而复始地响，终于在他十七岁的夏天再次响出不同寻常的声音。

少年是在上课铃的最后一段跨进教室的，逆光里他的轮廓像古典时代的象牙雕塑，姿态冷漠而优雅，连指尖都恰到好处的洁白，像鼓着花苞的郁金香。他像轮徐徐的太阳降落在这个教室里，那些名贵的牌子在他身上堆砌成气势逼人的美貌。精心打理的黑发红唇，乌黑一双眼。看着不觉娇弱，只显锐利的矜贵。  
班主任欢迎新同学的客套话里，黄嘉新垂眼看和他差不多大的男孩女孩，平静得连审视都不算，像在看一群小萝卜头。他说我叫嘉羿，嘉是嘉陵的嘉，后面一个字的解释还未出口就被打断。温软的男孩气喘吁吁站在门口，撞入眼帘的那一瞬间他竟然也像一颗太阳，跌跌撞撞地落地。  
对视，短而漫长的对视。

如果说黄嘉新是烧了五百年的恒星，那李振宁和这座小镇已经燃烧了上亿年。他们拥有着迥然不同的热度，却总在恰到好处的轨道上交错重逢。他们并不碰撞，只是彼此凝望，像一片苍穹静静地看着另一片苍穹。两个世界乍然相逢时是不说话的，它们在漆黑宇宙里继续星体的自转，只是会不由自主地想，原来你也在这里啊。这样，我就没有那么寂寞。  
黄嘉新承认从那时起他便无法回头，那天下午晚夏的日光渗进骨头，蝉抓着最后的生命叫得声嘶力竭，少年带着某种遥远而恍惚的神情，认真地看着他问，那羿是什么意思呢。那双眼睛像极了养活嘉陵的两汪活水，又纯粹得如同恒星内部那些浩瀚的光晕。

于是他的喉结动了动，本来想好的敷衍解释到嘴边打了个转，又吞咽下去。  
射落太阳，是羿。

他要回来射落他的太阳。

重工业设计的咖啡馆里，李振宁搅着杯卡布奇诺，牛奶挤出的拉花搅在醇厚的深棕里沉淀下去，宛如初春前被践踏的脏雪。靠窗的少年没说话，静静地看着他。  
他们彼此沉默，最后是黄嘉新去拿靠背上的Burberry风衣：“没什么事情的话，我就先走了。”  
三年时间，够一座城市脱胎换骨，也足以让男孩迅速成熟。过去是他太稚嫩热切，迫不及待就要李振宁给他回应。现在他学会窥伺，也知道欲擒故纵地用言语敲打，只是这些总归是手段，不是真心。佐证这点的是李振宁简单一句话就留住他：  
“嘉羿，你这几年过得好不好？”

他没有什么寒暄，就是单刀直入地想要答案。黄嘉新看着他琥珀色的眼睛，轻声说：“不好，一点儿也不好。”这是实话，他看见李振宁眼睛里的两个光点微微暗淡下去，烘烤着心脏的幽深火苗嘶嘶作响，催促着他说更多的话，但他忍住了。  
冷空气骤然吸进肺里被缓缓吐出，漂浮在空气里的花粉黏附在气管黏膜上，说话震得胸腔轰然作响：“对不起。”李振宁牙齿陷进唇里，咬出深红的凹陷：“小新，对不起。”  
黄嘉新微微敛着眼睑：“不用说这些，你知道我要的不是这个。”  
他说：“你带我看看嘉陵吧，我想知道这里到底变了多少。”

他们并肩走过深冬的寒夜，铁艺路灯在公园长椅上投下水银般的柔光，这里过去是片生满野的荒地，每年春天时新生涌动的绿，他们曾经躺在苜蓿里打滚欢笑，现在那些顽强的根都被铲得干干净净。竹林没有了，取而代之的是拔地而起的商圈，学生捧着各种打着网红名头的奶茶边走边喝。马路变成商业街，老住宅楼拆迁再迅速建起新公寓，人类永远有办法缩短沧海桑田的进程，短短时间便像过完一生。  
最后他们停在嘉陵的城南小桥旁，四下寂静无人，清澈的水声在夜色里跌宕。李振宁手指扶在桥头呼出热气：“这里就到头了。”养活嘉陵的江水从这里奔流而去，只有它们还顽固地保存着原貌。  
身边的人没说话，他闭了闭眼睛，转头看他：“这几年，你到底发生了什么？”   
他并不指望黄嘉新回答，他如今没有任何立场去问他这个问题。  
然而黄嘉新还是开了口：“你要听吗？”

接下来的时间里，他给他讲了个烂俗狗血的故事。  
他的高官父亲爱上嘉陵出身的女子，她用水一般的柔情融化了心爱的男人，却没能融化背后那道森严的门第。她生下黄嘉新的那天男人明媒正娶的妻子过门，将她名正言顺地变成了情人。再柔的水也刚烈，她轻飘飘地从医院顶楼坠落，用命换来男人力排众议抚养黄嘉新到成年。只是从他懂事开始，流言蜚语总被推波助澜传进耳朵，私生子、小三、野种......小孩的恶意总是惊人，于是男人安排他住到嘉陵，在这里他遇见李振宁。  
离开小镇后他回去和继母还有妹妹住，豪门恩怨的戏码他不愿出演，偏偏命运却要看这场好戏，最后落得两败俱伤的境地。但黄嘉新不在乎，或者说，他从来没有在乎过。

他的故事讲完了，但更重要的事情却在眼前。黄嘉新不打算再回避，直截了当地看着男孩的眼睛：“所以，你为什么要问我这个故事？”那些陈年的暗火像埋在心间的种子，稍有机会便死灰复燃地烧起来，他不肯再拖延下去：“哥哥，你要给我个答案。”  
为什么还要关心我？  
既然说了不喜欢，为什么还要走过来，拉住我的手？

心脏像被空气挤压着变形，紧张得呼吸都困难。李振宁沉默着慢慢开了口：“你看这条河，”他指着桥下蜿蜒曲折的光带，波光粼粼的水面倒映在他的眸子里：“你走了之后，我经常来这里，只有这里还没变。我记得，你一直很喜欢这里。”  
“人们都说嘉陵变了，只有我觉得，嘉陵从来没有变过。”  
它的眼睛还在，它的心脏还在，看似任由人们改造的嘉陵，实际上牢牢守护着它誓死捍卫的东西，从未退让，从未改变。封闭落后的从来不是嘉陵，而是人心。

“当年的事情是我的错。”  
“我以为我只是暂时喜欢上你，或者是那时候年纪太小，大家都不懂事。但是后来我发现不是这样的，我爱你，小新，我其实早就爱上你了。但是我不愿意接受，不愿意承认，别人用三个字就把我打得丢盔弃甲，后来失去我才明白，爱从不区分什么，它永远温和而包容。”  
他忍着眼泪望向他：“小时候你总说我像你的太阳，但是你知道吗，你也是我的太阳。太阳表面的温度是5500摄氏度，任何人类制造的东西进入日冕层都会被烧成灰烬，但只要有人见过那熔化瞬间的光和热，就终生无法忘却。”  
“我见过了，所以我忘不了你。”

他踮起脚吻了他的唇，像两颗轰然相撞的星球。  
黄嘉新红着眼，几乎像个孩子般流泪，他紧紧地抱住了对面的人，李振宁也立即伸手抱住了他。他们相拥着在爱人的体温里，两片嘴唇再次相接时他们的躯体都在发抖。李振宁一直喃喃着对不起，后来他说我爱你，而黄嘉新也不断回应着他，似乎要把这么多年错过的都还回来。  
相爱的人不需要弯弓搭箭，张开手臂，太阳就落进他怀里，重新光临他的生命。

4.  
说不清楚是谁揪着谁滚上酒店床单的，落地窗前的嘉陵被星光般的电线扭结在一起，像是有无数带着尾巴的火星坠落在这片土地，留着余烬的种子蜿蜒着生出钢铁城市的骨架。那些闪烁的眼睛望着这座城市，也被这座城市深深地回望。你给它什么，它就回报你什么，公平得宛如手持天秤的女神，静默而悲悯。  
而现在的两个人什么都没管，仰倒在床上相互接吻。捂热的润滑液挤在腿间，撞进来就是一声带着哭泣的呻吟。李振宁断断续续地叫，手指插进身上人的头发，热汗淋漓。他不断让他进来点，进深点，毫无保留让他探索自己的身体。两个人都狼吞虎咽先把对方按着吃过一遭，肉体疯狂地交合，李振宁被操狠了也不求饶，忍着让那大东西在自己体内横冲直撞。他体内很软很热，紧紧地夹着大腿几乎逼着黄嘉新射，真的被精液射进来时双眼泛白着在人背上乱抓。黄嘉新在叫他的名字，叫他深深，叫他哥哥，甚至叫他姐姐，他在失神里哽咽，说的是还要，不要停。  
被抱起来摁在落地窗上操时他开始受不住地踮脚，里头的东西几乎要顶穿他操进肚子。黄嘉新托着他双腿间的会阴，湿腻腻一手的热液。李振宁动情时叫得很软，带着娇憨的鼻音，总归就是想要，想要你。他撑着窗向外望去，银河像翻倒的水银般流泻下来，浸透他的全身。

醒来时黄嘉新第一件事是摸身边的人，一摸一手热乎乎的胸肉，光溜溜的小动物跟他蜷在同一个枕头上睡，腰还掌在他手里。他的哥哥睡相乖巧，黑色顺毛看起来无比清纯，只有他知道昨晚他有多娇多缠人。李振宁嘟囔着往他怀里窝了窝，被子滑脱半截，那些痕迹毫不掩饰地露出来，他红着脸把他抱到浴室里。  
不论怎么说，作为初次他们的行径都太超过了些。  
洗到一半李振宁就醒了，双腿大敞着架在浴缸两侧的姿势让他不太舒服，黄嘉新蹲在他面前正在用棉签帮他清理。手抓在陶瓷边缘上，他这才觉出自己浑身酸痛得像没了骨头，尤其是腰腹，像被重重碾过十几遍，说话嗓子也是哑的：“你搬回来住哪了？”  
他自觉这个聊天姿势无比诡异，黄嘉新倒只盯着他肉乎乎的屁股，“就住原来的房子。”  
“那你要不要我搬过来陪你住？”  
黄嘉新的手顿住了，反应过来后扑上去给了人一个又甜又软的亲吻。

接下来的时间像泡在蜜罐子里。  
恋爱是件碰运气的事，遇上对的人便满心满眼的欢喜。唯一苦恼的就是年少气盛，在那方面的事情上黄嘉新不太控制，李振宁又太纵容他，直接后果就是走路都双腿打颤。后来两人约法三章，每周一次，才算堪堪止住疯狂的苗头。  
但也有忍不住的时候，比如现在这样——暖烘烘的壁炉旁，哥哥套件宽大的LV羊绒毛衣坐着，因为不是适合自己的尺寸，大到直接包住臀部。延伸的牛仔裤脚勾勒着他纤细而精致的踝骨。烤得绯红的嘴唇微微抿着，水润润的眼睛从书上移过来望着他：“回来了？”  
黄嘉新俯下身和他交换了一个吻，含含糊糊：“怎么不穿外套？”  
“不冷...我的不是被你弄脏了吗？”他嗔怪地看他一眼，环着他脖子细细吐气。手顺着下摆摸进来的时候他挣扎着踢了踢黄嘉新：“别闹，我下午还要上课。”手指顺利地伸进红肿的小口时，李振宁还是软了腰：“疼...你真的是......” 他说了疼，黄嘉新便老老实实退出来：“那不做了。”   
然而被撩拨起来的欲望没那么容易下去，何况李振宁还面对面跨坐在他身上，牛仔裤脱到膝盖，露出来的浑圆屁股柔软地顶着他蓄势待发的东西。他就有点待不住了：“我去趟卫生间。” 刚站起来就被拉住了，李振宁张着深红的唇，自下而上地望着他：“我帮你吧。”

性器被完全包裹进那张他肖想很久的嘴唇时，黄嘉新难耐地呻吟出声。李振宁跪坐在地上扶着他那里舔吸，灵活的舌头羽毛般扫过顶端敏感的铃口，一下一下按压摩擦着嘴里的东西。确定关系后他出人意料地坦荡，黄嘉新起初以为这是某种补偿性质的宠爱，后来他发现李振宁也确实乐在其中。谁会不喜欢和恋人的性呢？然而今天的哥哥的确太卖力了些，吸得他抓着他头发，忍不住就在他湿润高热的口腔里撞起来。唇角被磨破李振宁也没恼，只有深喉时肌肉不受控制地痉挛起来，迫使他射进他的嘴里。  
唇边和脸上都被涂抹上奶油似的几滴，李振宁吐掉嘴里的白浊液体，爽到失神的快感里他把黄嘉新拉下来，一起躺在温暖的羊毛地毯上。黄嘉新握着他慢慢帮他打出来，两个人缓慢又煽情地接吻，舌头温热地交缠着。像是想起什么，接吻的间隙黄嘉新细细喘着气，湿润的眼圈微微发红。于是李振宁温柔地亲了亲他的鼻尖：“小新，你怎么了，不开心吗？”他对恋人的情绪变化相当敏感，黄嘉新摇了摇头：“没什么。”  
这样说就是有什么。他掰起他的脸，认真地看着他：“到底怎么了？”  
男孩深吸了一口气，脸微微发红：“我说了，你不许笑我。” 他什么时候说过这种话，李振宁更加好奇：“你说，我保证不笑。” 他有模有样地举起三根手指，黄嘉新抓着他手腕按下来，头埋进他柔软的胸膛里小声说：“你这几天看电视没有？他们说，世界末日要到了。”

这是2012年的末尾，玛雅人预言的末日流言传得轰轰烈烈。虽然政府极力安抚着恐慌情绪，但层出不穷的主题灾难片和各种宁可信其有的避难措施，还是让按部就班的人们心里惴惴不安。说穿了不过是给人群释放压力的借口，但也难保有人信以为真。  
怎么会信这些话，李振宁轻轻揉了下他毛茸茸的脑袋：“不会的，那些都是骗人的。”他勾着他的手指放在心口：“我会一直陪着你，一直爱你。你是不是觉得如果那是真的，我们在一起的时间太短了？”箭头没入红色靶心，黄嘉新恹恹地抱着他的腰不吭声，半晌才挤出个“嗯”。  
李振宁捧起这只黏糊糊的小熊软糖的脸，看见他通红的眼睛时叹了口气。  
“那我要怎么办，才能让你安心？”

男孩咬着嘴唇，后知后觉出不好意思。他憋了半天，最后冒出来一句。  
“那你给我写保证书，就写，哪怕世界末日，你也爱我八百年。”  
说完他自己都忍不住笑起来，抱着手臂向露出嫌弃脸的哥哥撒娇：“我就想要这个，你给我写嘛。如果世界末日没来，那就当是圣诞礼物啦。”12月21日三天后就是圣诞节，他讨好地吻李振宁的眼睛，亲他根根分明的睫毛：“好不好？”

沙沙地落笔声在安静温暖的房间里分外清晰，李振宁在落款上写完日期后笔被拿了过去，黄嘉新有模有样地在那行字下面写，“黄嘉新也爱李振宁八百年”，然后在哥哥的呕吐神情里笑眯眯在右下角画上棵漂亮的圣诞树，把皮纹纸折了几折放进自己口袋。  
两人对视一眼，都肉麻得起了鸡皮疙瘩，捂着肚子笑弯了腰。

门孔里传来钥匙转动的声音。

5.  
李振宁跪在地上挨第一个耳光时想的是，生活大抵不喜欢轻飘飘的喜剧，非要把人从云端拽下来感受窒息的重量，人们一般称其为现实。那些重重的棍棒夹着哭骂雨点般砸下来，脊背、大腿、小腿，一条一道热辣辣肿起的瘀痕，全身都痛得抽搐着缩紧。他咬得下唇出血，只重复一句话，我和他不是玩玩，我爱他，我要和他在一起。模糊的热汗和白晕里视线不清，半掌粗细的棍子“喀啦”一声折断在他脊骨上，他终于跪扑在地上昏死过去，眼前闪动的只有男孩咬紧的牙关和哭红的眼睛。  
黄嘉新的父亲难得来看望自己的儿子一遭，却撞上这样的事情。在他看来玩男人不过是黄嘉新对他的报复，震怒下他将事情告诉了李家父母，双方最终的决定是李家搬家，黄嘉新出国。黄嘉新面无表情盯着男人张合的嘴唇时只觉得好笑，那人口口声声说之前的忽略是他的责任，在自己儿子十七岁的关口他要重新做他的父亲，不然黄泉下无法去见他早已死去的生母。黄嘉新手指攥紧又松开，终于重重一拳砸在他脸上。幼狼呲着牙的暴怒在狼王面前不过是微不足道的挑衅，男人取下金丝眼镜后毫不客气地让手下的勤务兵把人看住，短短一周就办完所有的手续。

机票就在明天，2012年12月21日，传说中的世界末日。黄嘉新不知道那架喷气式飞机会不会带着他坠落在太平洋右岸，他只知道他要去见李振宁。从二楼跳下来时他崴了脚，再度翻进那扇窗时钻心剜骨的疼。然而床上没有人，再仔细看床边蜷着小小的身影，拼命在椅腿上磨着手上的绳索。刀片割断纤维时他抱紧自己的恋人，“深深...哥哥......”他双眼发红，痛得只会喃喃这几个字。他盯着男孩苍白干裂的嘴唇，嗓子发干：“我带你走，哥哥，我带你走。”

仓皇而无望的逃奔，他们避开城市，深一脚浅一脚踩着那些丛生的野草往小山里走，头顶孤月高悬。他们彼此紧紧地攥着手，就像那年李振宁向他伸出手，从此他再也不肯放开。黄嘉新不断在问他还行不行，李振宁都说的是可以，直到他脚软摔倒在松软的土地上。黄嘉新擦了把眼泪，背着他继续向前，一上一下的颠簸里李振宁突然笑了，他忍着痛圈着他的脖子，轻声说：“明天就是世界末日了。”  
漆黑的树林里他让黄嘉新把他放下来，萤火虫早就冻死在寒冬的夜里。两人归拢了些能生火的枯木，点起摇曳的小小篝火。跳动的橙黄火光映在两人脸上，他们都望着对方的眼睛没有动。被找到只是时间问题，李振宁故作轻松地勾起唇角，“我们现在是不是该订个约什么的，比如十六年后拿着信物来找你之类的。”  
十六年，黄嘉新把衣服敞开，将人裹进自己怀里笑了笑：“不要那么久，我怕再见到的时候你认不出我。”他鼻子骤然发酸，但是忍住了：“三年，不，两年，我会来找你的。”  
“只要你没有搬出嘉陵，我就一定会找到你。”

李振宁的眼睛带着柔软的水光，他带着鼻音“嗯”了一声，闭着眼睛重新将他抱紧。  
“小新，你说，明天会不会真的是世界末日？”  
黄嘉新抬手看了眼闪着荧光的腕表，指针离零点还有两个小时。他灿烂地笑起来，“说不定，哥哥，你害怕吗？”李振宁也笑出声来，声音低低哑哑：“怕，当然怕。”  
泛滥的洪水淹没大地，宛如钢铁巨兽的高楼大厦土崩瓦解，天空搅成浑浊肮脏的色块，像是众神合上眼睛。电影里说没有救赎会降临在黑铁时代，人总是自己毁灭自己。  
流泻的暖光里男孩眉目如画，他捧着他后脑轻轻一吻：“这样就不害怕了。”  
末日里，只有他是他的神祇。

被按进草丛时李振宁主动咬住他的嘴唇，这世上大抵没有人在这样的虚幻里沉溺。他打开身体迎接他撞进来，按着他的腰往里面进，似乎要记住他所有的形状和温度。衣衫垫在身下，他蜷缩着脚趾喊他的名字，喃喃地说那些小时候没有告诉过他的话。其实在预言和死亡面前人类能带走的只有爱，它是我们在这世界上唯一能带走的东西。神的诺亚方舟救不了所有的人，在漫长的世纪里，只有我们自己能够救赎自己。  
热汗淋漓地湿透身体，火光烤得干燥的皮肤温暖得像个梦境。他们在幕天席地的夜色里发疯般地彼此索取，像是幼兽拼命衔住将要离去的袍角。睁眼天空摇摇欲坠，漫山遍野都是奔跑的月亮，他们陷在柔软的土地里，就像回归最原始的母亲。

指针“咔哒”一声合上零点，喘息里李振宁咬上黄嘉新的嘴唇和他接吻，牙齿撞得生疼。短短的寂静里什么变化都没有，没有骤然而降的雷霆，没有山林烈火，洪水猛兽。山岿然不动，水婉转动听，天空依然悬着月亮，人间如斯安宁。  
两个人都抱了一会儿，一分钟，两分钟……沉默里是黄嘉新先笑起来，泛红的眼角泛出泪花：“我们活下来了，深深，我们活下来了。”  
“我们活下来了！”声嘶力竭的声音在山间回荡，惊起夜宿鸟儿的翅膀。在山脚的火光上移到这里来之前，他们再次接了个漫长的，充满诀别意味的吻。

6.  
二零一九年。  
“所以说，你一直等的就是这个人？”李振宁看着对面咋咋呼呼的男孩笑了笑，重新扶上栏杆：“是啊，一直在等。”从天台向下俯视，夜色里纸醉金迷的城市像女孩展开奢靡的孔雀尾羽，每处都闪闪发亮，艳红的胭脂和银粉掺在一起，映得天空都旖旎风光。  
“嘉陵...这名字还怪好听的，改成北新市听着也太普通了。诶诶，怪不得上次那个公司高薪聘你跳槽你也不去...那你等到了吗？”李振宁垂着眼，轻轻吐一口气：“你说呢？”

都七年了。  
他宁愿相信是因为嘉陵改了名字黄嘉新找不到他，而不愿意相信是更常规的那种可能。  
这几年家里人都在劝他找个伴，甚至母亲试探着提起男孩儿也没关系，但李振宁执拗地停在原地。总归已经走到这一步，再多等等，等上一辈子也不是不可以。

CBD楼下车水马龙，繁华街市上通明的圣诞树高高耸立，戴着红色黄色麋鹿角的年轻女孩挽着伴侣的臂弯走过，眼角下点着亮片桃心。商家的圣诞老人抱着大堆礼物盒分发，里面装着苹果或者些促销的小玩意儿。空心的星星和假雪花从树顶房顶挂落下来，扎着漂亮的红色金边蝴蝶结，袜子和拐棍糖偶尔被小孩偷偷摘掉一个，再挥舞着笑着跑掉。李振宁抿着唇看着街上欢笑的人群，男孩抱着半只刚烤出来的火鸡拿胳膊肘撞了撞他：“别不开心啦李深深，他说不定什么时候就来找你了，今天事务所里又来了个男人问你的住址，保不准就是他呢。”  
李振宁揉了揉眉心：“他问，你就告诉他了？施展，你是不是脑子里缺根弦？”  
大男孩不以为忤，嘿嘿笑了笑：“你个大男人怕什么，最多不就是你妈给你找的那些相亲对象上门给你圣诞惊喜呗，你要看对眼了，我这也算功德一件。”  
还没等李振宁开口他就冲他挥挥手：“我先走了，杨杨还在家里等我呢。”

李振宁按下灯的开关，客厅里施展强行送给他的小圣诞树寂寞地亮着，驯鹿抱枕四处扔在沙发上。他点了个外卖，怔怔地把头靠在膝盖上环抱着自己。  
窗外的圣诞烟花高高地从圆形穹顶上绽放，欧式城堡里应该会有许多兴奋得脸颊通红的孩子。鲜红的小浆果托在盘子里承上来，摆上切成星星的柠檬片，围着烤得金黄酥烂的火鸡。外国人把它当成新年来庆祝，而这种文化也逐渐生根在这里。  
海枯石烂莫过于此，他只是个凡人，却早已看了几度沧海桑田。  
你现在，又在想些什么呢？身边有没有人陪你，你还记不记得你跟我说的誓言？

李振宁不知道黄嘉新在哪里，但他们都活在这座灯火通明的城市，凌晨两点钟时看向落地窗外川流不息的霓虹色车流。高架桥上的尾灯汇成闪烁的星海，未燃尽的烟头一个接一个被摁熄在烟灰缸里，他们都知道这座城里有份独属于他们的思念。无论嘉陵还是不是嘉陵，有些东西总是不会变的。时间在风声里无可挽回地流动，但在这座小小的城里，永远有人离别，有人接吻，有人相爱。

就在此时，身后传来轻轻的敲门声。  
外卖不会到得这样快，李振宁透过猫眼，一个背着大口袋的圣诞老人站在门口，鼻尖冻得和毛绒帽子一样红。他手里捧着松绿和红金相间的礼盒，上面还黏着闪烁的小彩灯。胡子遮得看不清脸，他瓮声瓮气地说：“您的圣诞礼物到了，请开门。”  
这是哪路牛鬼蛇神，李振宁握着门把手，低声说：“你找错人了，我不过圣诞节的。”  
那个快递员却不依不饶：“北新市紫荆区豫章新苑7栋0602，李振宁收，不是你的名字吗？”  
李振宁深吸一口气，但那人没等他回话，遮盖面目的白胡子下吐出的字句像烫在心口：  
“那这个地址怎么样？”  
“嘉陵镇1225号，小洋楼旁种着紫玉簪的小院子，李振宁收。”

宛如晴空雷殛，李振宁的手指无法抑制地颤抖起来，指尖软得几乎按不下把手。他的手发着抖，拼命按了好几下才把门打开。不是恶作剧，不会有人搞恶作剧的，他知道只能是那个人。门旋转着打开时他已经急哭了，模糊的视线里看到圣诞老人也在流泪，那些蜿蜒的水滴从他的大胡子里砸下来，在地上溅出小小的浮灰。他吸着鼻子，郑重地把那个包装精美的礼物往他面前一递。  
像是递出来自2007年的，遥远的思念。

李振宁抱着那个礼盒蹲下去，丝带解开时他就猜到里面是什么了。大盒子里面放着破破烂烂的小皮夹子，还有笔迹陈旧的纸张。滚烫的眼泪在看见这两样东西时就涌了出来，他捧着那张纸失声痛哭，那上面稚嫩地写着：  
哪怕世界末日，李振宁也爱黄嘉新八百年。  
底下追着写：黄嘉新也爱李振宁八百年，然后简短几笔，热忱地画上繁茂葱郁的圣诞树和星星。

圣诞老人强行忍着哽咽：“你说的话，还做不做数？”  
他摘掉胡子，露出那张他魂牵梦萦的脸，还是那个活生生的俊俏少年。  
他红着眼圈，郑重而温柔地看着他：“李振宁，圣诞快乐。”

话语如同轰鸣的琴键，它们合奏着颂歌的声调，等待最后一个小摆锤如小行星般撞击，撞击，声嘶力竭地撞击。壮阔回荡的余声里浮现北半球的新绿，所有破碎的废墟都重建希望，然后在寂静的硝烟里浸透凹凸的月光。  
漫长的寂静里李振宁动了，他攥着那张纸狠狠地抱住他，再次相拥的温度像是要把对方熔进骨血，像是困兽在无光的黑夜里终于看见明亮，他们在穷途末路的生机里嘶吼着哭泣，痛得像是把剜下来的血肉生生缝合回心脏。黄嘉新热切地和他辗转相吻，吮吸撕咬着他的嘴唇，铁锈红的颜色里两个人都在闷声哭泣，他们都知道，除却死亡，再也没有任何人能将他们分开。  
他听见自己哽咽的声音：“小新，欢迎回来。”

The world is too much with us.  
Merry Christmas.


End file.
